


Seasons

by doomed_spectacles



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomed_spectacles/pseuds/doomed_spectacles
Summary: Very short snippets of Miller and Hardy during each season of life in Broadchurch.





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I'm not done writing little Broadchurch dialogue!fics. When will this show leave my brain?
> 
> As usual for my Broadchurch fics, nothing really happens but Miller & Hardy are Miller & Hardy.

_[Spring]_

He stood on the balcony of the Broadchurch police building looking at nothing in particular. A warm breeze ruffled his already chaotic hair. He breathed in and closed his eyes.

"What you doing out here?" she said, breaking his silence. 

"Oi, Miller," he said, exhaling and opening his eyes. "Can't a man take a moment to enjoy the first warm breeze of oncoming spring after a long winter? Eh?"

"A man, yes. _You_, no." She raised her eyebrows at him, her expression playful.

He gave her a sideways look, exasperated but fond. "Come on, then. What we got?"

She handed him a file folder. "The Sandersons. She's in Interview Room 1, he's in 2. Which one you want?"

"I'll take her. You take him." He turned around and faced her, eyes mischievous. "Always enjoy seeing you take the big tough guys down a peg or two." He headed inside, not waiting for her response.

Miller smiled and followed him.

* * *

_[Summer]_

Miller and Hardy stood at the south end of the high street, squinting in the bright daylight. Hardy shaded his eyes.

"Right, so we'll have to take statements from all the workers as quickly as we can so they don't change shift before we can get to them."

Miller nodded and they crossed the street. "Oh, you'll have to take the kebab stand yourself," she said.

"Why?"

She grinned, proud. "Tom's got his first summer job there."

"Slinging kebabs?" He sounded amused.

"Yep. Min wage, but that's all I ever got as a girl. Puts him in spending money at any rate. Course the gadgets these days are bloody pricey."

He made a face that could have been agreement or could have been that he was only pretending to listen. He looked down the street and cleared his throat.

"You'll need to take the sweets shop," he said.

Her eyebrows raised and her face lit up. "Daisy? Really? The sweets shop?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh how precious, Hardy!" 

He ran a hand through his hair, sweat making it stick to his forehead in all sorts of ways. "She comes home smelling like cakes every night. You'd think it'd be nice but it's _not_," he grumbled. "Come on now, let's go." 

Miller looked wistful. "Poor you," she said. "You wouldn't think anything could smell worse than a teenage boy, then you put him in a shack with roasting meat for eight hours."

Hardy made a disgusted face.

She mirrored it, then laughed. "Go on, then."

* * *

_[Autumn]_

He looked out at the crime scene. The chilly morning sun was just starting to peek out over the horizon. He heard her footsteps crunching up the path but didn't turn to face her yet. When she reached his side, Miller handed him a thermos and he took it.

"Ah," he said.

"_What_, ah?"

Hardy looked at her, then returned to gazing pensively at the field covered in yellow caution tape. "The orange parka returns."

She looked offended, because she was. "Least I'm warm! You got no padding. You're so thin, you'll likely chill to the bone here in a few weeks, 'less I get you a matching one." 

"Naw," he said, deadpan. "I'll get yellow to match the tape, since you already match the traffic cones."

"I will snatch that thermos out of your hands." She didn't move.

"I know you will, Miller. Let's go."

* * *

_[Winter]_

As she opened the door, warmth and the smell of food washed over him. Fred squealed in the background and he could hear frenzied footsteps as someone chased him. She looked surprised when she saw him, and her face fell when she saw his.

"What are you doing here?"

"There's been a break-in at the electronics store. Probably thousands in stolen goods and damage," he said. He look chagrined, but not much.

She put her hands on her hips. Lucy's voice called out from the living room, "Ellie, come on, we're eating!"

Miller sighed. "Someone smashed the front of the camera shop."

"Yeah." His voice was flat.

"The camera shop that's been closed for two months while Nick's on holiday in Spain," she said.

"Yep."

"Today?"

"Today."

They stood in the doorway, neither moving. He sighed. 

She looked down the hall at her family, then back at him. He was wearing his usual coat over a soft-looking green sweater, hands in his pockets.

"Alright, let me get my coat," she said. She moved aside so he could step in to the warm hallway while she gathered her things.

Once in the car, he paused, hands on the steering wheel.

"Merry Christmas, Miller."

She sighed. "Merry Christmas," she said, buckling her safety belt. "Knob."

**Author's Note:**

> [@doomed-spectacles on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/doomed-spectacles) \- feel free to say hi!


End file.
